


Le Loup et le Lion (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Jaime est prisonnier des Stark, Robb le déteste et c'est réciproque. Pourtant, peu à peu, les choses vont changer à leur plus grande surprise.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark
Kudos: 2





	Le Loup et le Lion (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Patableue qui voulait une Jaime x Robb, lorsque Jaime se retrouve prisonnier dans le camp des Stark. Elle souhaitait un lemon.

Jaime fulminait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à se faire capturer par les Stark ! Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie. Perdre une bataille face au Jeune Loup était déjà humiliant en soi, mais en plus se faire capturer par ce dernier était le comble du déshonneur ! Jaime Lannister avait envie de mourir, à cet instant même son affreux surnom de « Régicide » avec la réputation que ça entraînait et les rumeurs sur ses relations incestueuses avec Cersei ne le dérangeaient pas autant ! Le blond aurait voulu être chez lui, dans les bras de sa jumelle à siroter du vin entre deux étreintes charnelles. À la place de ça il était dans une cage crasseuse à patauger dans la boue et autres immondices qu'il ne voulait même pas nommer tant c'était rabaissant pour quelqu'un de son statut. Si Cersei le voyait dans cet état, elle le trouverait indigne de son amour et elle avait raison, là il ne valait guère mieux qu'un quelconque brigand. Le lion devait avouer que l'aîné Stark était un bon stratège, il avait réglé son attaque au millimètre et l'armée Lannister n'avait eu que peu de chance.

* * *

Robb sourit, il faisait très froid et il se réjouissait de savoir que le Régicide devait grelotter dans sa cage. Il n'avait qu'une simple chemise et un pantalon et sa cage était loin du moindre feu. Robb termina son assiette et s'étira, il était déjà tard, il tombait de fatigue. Le jeune homme se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit, sous les épaisses peaux de bête qui lui servaient de couvertures. Le brun était épuisé, il avait eu une longue journée et beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, le sommeil ne se ferait sûrement pas attendre. Le jeune roi eut à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'on lui secoua l'épaule :

-Le Régicide a tenté de s'échapper !

Robb se redressa dans son lit, sa mère lui répétait cette phrase en le tirant du lit. Le roi soupira, s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de sa tente. Il s'approcha de la cage où le prisonnier était à nouveau attaché, il avait des marques de coups qui avaient provoqué des plaies encore fraîches sur le visage. Le brun observa son prisonnier :

-Que se passe-t-il Régicide, cette cage n'est pas assez confortable pour vous ? Je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi à faire quoi que ce soit, je pensais vous retrouver mort de froid au matin.

-J'ai beau venir du Sud je suis plutôt résistant aux basses températures ! Je voulais simplement me dégourdir les jambes, comment pourrais-je vouloir quitter votre compagnie si agréable ?

Pour toute réponse Robb décocha un violent coup de poing au blond et se pencha pour lui murmurer alors que le coup l'avait quasiment assommé contre les barreaux :

-La prochaine fois que vous tenterez une évasion, je vous ferai couper les jambes, et si vous tentez encore, je vous couperai les mains moi-même.

Jaime lança un regard éberlué au jeune homme qui ne broncha pas. Il se redressa et sortit de la cage :

-Redoublez de vigilance, et je veux savoir qui était de garde pour qu'une telle chose arrive !

-Il semblerait que son garde était un jeune garçon de ferme à qui il avait promis de devenir écuyer Majesté... ce pauvre enfant s'est fait tuer pour sa naïveté.

-Que faisait ce garçon de ferme ici à cette heure ?

-Il s'occupe de la cuisine avec sa mère.

-Quel âge avait-il ?

-Il avait tout juste 11 ans Votre Altesse.

-Monstre !

Robb cracha au visage du Lannister et beugla :

-Si il parvient à s'enfuir sans tuer ses gardes, je les tuerai de mes propres mains ! Ce porc a tué un enfant innocent, ne le quittez pas des yeux et pas de relève sans mon ordre ni mon accord !

Aucun soldat n'osa contredire le jeune roi, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait et comment y arriver. Le brun retourna dans sa tente et se recoucha mais ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, il se sentait responsable de la mort de cette enfant.

* * *

Jaime somnola dans le froid, il était comateux et claquait des dents. Il avait fait la forte tête devant le Jeune Loup mais en réalité il n'avait jamais supporté le froid et il en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Le blond aurait donné toute la fortune de sa famille pour être près du feu et avoir la possibilité d'avaler un vrai repas. Il devait également avouer que Robb savait frapper, il avait encore mal à la mâchoire alors que le coup remontait à deux heures au moins. Il fut parcouru d'un long frisson et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit dans le camp à part des ronflements, quelques feux crépitaient çà et là, mais ses gardes étaient à l'affût de son moindre geste, manifestement la menace de leur roi leur faisait de l'effet. L'un des deux gardes le fixa :

-J'espère que tu souffriras milles morts pour avoir osé tuer un enfant !

-Il avait qu'à être plus intelligent, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'est pourtant évident qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à un prisonnier !

-Tu lui avait bourré le crâne de belles paroles, tu n'es qu'une charogne !

Le garde cracha au visage de Jaime et le second ricana, tous voulaient voir le lion mort, mais Robb continuait de répéter qu'il serait plus utile vivant. En attendant le Lannister sentait ses membres s'engourdir à cause du froid et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il lança :

-Je me bouge mais ce n'est pas pour m'enfuir, je dois simplement faire des mouvements si je ne veux pas mourir de froid. Comme votre roi vous l'a dit, je serais plus utile vivant que mort.

-De toute façon si tu tentes encore de fuir je te planterai mon épée dans la gorge.

-Charmant.

Jaime se leva tant bien que mal dans son étroite cellule et gigota comme il pouvait. Bien sûr il avait l'air stupide mais il s'en moquait, il ne voulait pas risquer les engelures. La nuit passa et bientôt deux autres hommes arrivèrent :

-Le roi nous a donné ordre de venir vous relayer.

Les deux gardes poussèrent des soupirs de soulagements et partirent chacun vers une tente. Les nouveaux gardes s'installèrent et l'un d'eux lança à son acolyte :

-J'ai été à Port-Réal une fois.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui... ça puait la merde ! Ils peuvent faire leurs fines bouches et faire des manières mais ils valent pas mieux que des fermiers ! Au moins les fermiers ils sentent le purin car ils s'occupent des bêtes, eux à la capitale ils puent la merde mais n'ont même pas l'excuse de travailler et d'être utiles ! Tu verrais, à part se goinfrer et forniquer ils ne font absolument rien !

Le second secoua la tête d'un air désolé :

-J'aime courir les filles, mais quel est l'intérêt de se prélasser toute la journée ?! Comment gagnent-ils leur argent ?

-Moi je dis qu'ils sont tous des catins sans même le réaliser !

Jaime ne put retenir un ricanement, ces deux crétins pensaient réellement être bien placés pour juger les habitants de la capitale ? Le garde qui écoutait l'histoire de son comparse lui jeta un caillou en pleine figure :

-Ferme-la! Qu'as-tu vu d'autre là-bas ?

-La pauvreté. Là-bas ceux qui ne passent pas leur temps à se pavaner et à se parfumer le cul sont encore plus pauvres que des paysans par chez nous ! Je te jure c'était moche à voir : trop de monde pour peu de place, des enfants qui crevaient de faim sur le bord de la route, des femmes qui se faisaient violer et tuer sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt... c'est une existence misérable pour ces pauvres gens.

Les deux gardes secouèrent la tête avec peine et restèrent silencieux.

* * *

Les soldats se redressèrent d'un bond lorsque leur roi arriva devant eux :

-Je vais surveiller le Régicide vous pouvez partir.

-Vous êtes sûr Majesté ?

-Oui, partez !

Ils s'inclinèrent et décampèrent sans demander leur reste. Jaime sourit avec ironie :

-Merci, vous êtes mon sauveur ! Une minute de plus à écouter ces balivernes et je me pendais avec mes chaînes !

-Ce ne sont peut-être pas les hommes les plus intelligents qui aient croisé votre route mais au moins ils sont fidèles et je peux leur faire confiance. Je doute que vous puissiez en dire autant de vos hommes.

Robb s'installa sur le tabouret, il portait des vêtements chauds et une épaisse fourrure sur les épaules :

-J'ai eu des privilèges par ma naissance, vous en avez eus bien plus grâce à la richesse de votre famille, et je trouve honteux de se moquer des moins bien nés que nous. Abuser de la naïveté d'un enfant et le tuer pour pouvoir fuir est indigne d'un homme même tel que vous ! Ce pauvre gamin ne méritait pas une telle fin.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire dans le doux et l'agréable, désolé.

-Vous osez prendre cela à la plaisanterie ?! J'avais pourtant entendu dire que vous aviez tué le Roi Fou pour sauver des milliers de vies, dont celles d'enfants et aujourd'hui vous voulez faire croire que tuer un enfant de vos mains vous laisse indifférent ?

Jaime serra les dents, peu de gens connaissaient la vérité sur son agissement, et il était étrangement contrarié que Robb connaisse cette histoire. Le brun soupira :

-Je ferai la guerre tant que ce sera nécessaire, mais jamais, les Dieux m'en soient témoins, jamais je ne pourrai faire de mal à des femmes ou à des enfants. C'est ignoble, ils sont sans défense et ne sont pour rien dans nos histoires !

-J'aurais préféré le laisser en vie, mais quand il a réalisé que j'avais dit tout ça pour pouvoir m'enfuir il a voulu donner l'alarme. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il meurt sur le coup et qu'il ne sente pas la douleur, malgré l'opinion que les gens ont de moi, je ne prends pas de plaisir à tuer, et encore moins lorsque ce sont de très jeunes personnes.

Jaime haussa les épaules et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Finalement Robb demanda :

-Avez-vous hésité avant de porter le coup fatal au Roi Fou ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je me demandais si vous aviez eu des réticences puisqu'il était votre roi...

-J'ai à peine hésité une seconde, des milliers de vies étaient en jeu. Je ne supportais pas que des innocents soient tués simplement parce qu'il était fou ! Alors oui, je suis le Régicide, j'ai tué mon roi, mais je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je suis sûr que vous auriez fait de même.

Robb se gratta le menton et racla le sol avec le bout de sa botte :

-Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire ça... dans un sens vous forcez le respect. Beaucoup de gens se seraient moqué de la vie des autres.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais pourquoi venez-vous me parler au lieu de dormir, je ne comprends pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, et ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve face à la plus fine lame du royaume.

-En tout cas votre père vous a très bien enseigné comment régner, vous prenez les bonnes décisions.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour honorer le nom de ma famille, les habitants du Nord me font confiance, je refuse de les trahir.

-C'est noble.

Jaime s'étira tant bien que mal :

-Quand pensez-vous me relâcher ?

-Dès que votre sœur relâchera les deux miennes. Les retenir prisonnières est parfaitement injustifié, elles n'ont absolument rien fait !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui prends les décisions, je ne peux donc rien y faire malheureusement.

Robb grogna et se releva :

-Je sais, et c'est dommage que ce soit tombé sur vous, mais un otage de votre envergure est réellement une bonne chose pour négocier.

Robb fit signe à un garde de s'approcher et lui murmura quelque chose avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne. Jaime arqua un sourcil devant cette drôle de scène, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le garde revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol en bois fumant entre les mains. Il tendit respectueusement la chose à Robb qui le remercia d'un signe de tête, le congédiant par la même occasion. Le jeune loup se tourna vers son prisonnier et passa le bol à travers les barreaux :

-Tenez, ça vous réchauffera.

Jaime était sous le choc, il s'était attendu à bien des choses mais pas à ça. Il prit finalement le bol, attrapa la cuillère en bois qui l'accompagnait et se jeta sur le repas. C'était du ragoût de lapin avec des pommes de terre, un vrai délice. Robb le regarda manger et eut un léger sourire :

-Ce n'est pas parce que nos familles ont un différent que je vais vous laisser mourir de faim et de froid... enfin pas totalement. Ne vous habituez pas trop à ce traitement de faveur, je ne suis pas toujours aussi généreux.

Jaime ricana après avoir avalé une énorme cuillère de sauce :

-Aucune importance, je profite du moment présent et je peux dire que je suis en train de me régaler !

Robb observa son prisonnier. Jaime Lannister, connu pour être le plus bel homme du royaume, pour son élégance, n'était plus qu'une loque alors qu'il n'avait été capturé que quelques heures plus tôt. Robb finit par se lever, il avait envie de retourner dans sa tente à présent.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Robb continuait d'avancer avec ses troupes. Jaime était toujours prisonnier et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Robb n'aimait pas vraiment ça, son père ne lui avait pas enseigné ce genre de comportement envers les prisonniers, même si c'était des personnes que l'on méprisait. Catelyn regarda son fils :

-J'espère que tu ne va pas t'attendrir pour ce monstre ?

-Non Mère, mais avouez qu'il a tout de même l'air pitoyable.

-C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Le Jeune Loup hocha la tête en soupirant avant de se détourner. Sa mère le regarda :

-Robb ne te laisse pas apitoyer parce qu'il a froid et qu'il est sale ! Dès qu'il le pourra il essaiera de fuir et si il doit tuer pour ça il n'hésitera pas. Après tout, il a tué ce pauvre gamin innocent !

-Je sais Mère, ne vous en faites pas, je garde l'œil ouvert. Je me demande simplement ce que Père aurait fait à ma place, je m'inquiète pour lui. J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt parmi nous.

-Je l'espère moi aussi, sincèrement.

En effet ils n'avaient que peu de nouvelles de Ned depuis qu'il était dans la capitale, ils avaient simplement appris qu'il avait été emprisonné pour trahison apparemment. Robb avait le pressentiment que son père ne reviendrait pas, mais il voulait garder espoir. Le brun s'approcha de la cage de son prisonnier :

-Pourquoi votre sœur refuse-t-elle de relâcher Arya et Sansa ?

-Parce que vous me retenez prisonnier, quelle question !

-Alors cette histoire ne se terminera jamais !

Le brun soupira et demanda :

-Alors, que feriez-vous à ma place ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un homme comme vous déciderait.

-Vous ne le saurez jamais, je ne serai jamais roi donc la question ne se pose pas vraiment.

Robb se mit à rire :

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment courageux !

-Ce n'est pas une question de courage, je sais où est ma place voilà tout.

Le brun haussa les épaules et partit régler la prochaine bataille.

* * *

La nuit tomba, Jaime était frigorifié. Le blond détestait cette situation, il regrettait tant de ne pas avoir réussi à fuir. Lui qui aimait toujours être propre et élégant, il était à l'agonie de ne pas pouvoir se laver et se changer. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux malgré ses chaînes et appuya sa tête contre les barreaux. Le temps était interminable, le blond aurait préféré mourir plutôt que continuer de s'ennuyer ainsi dans le froid et la boue. Il n'était pas trop mal traité, il avait déjà fait vivre bien pire à des prisonniers mais il s'était rarement retrouvé dans la situation où il était actuellement. Jaime regardait les feux dispersés dans le camp, il aurait voulu en avoir un près de lui pour se réchauffer. Le blond soupira, il n'arrivait même pas à dormir depuis qu'il était prisonnier. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit. Le blond arqua un sourcil en voyant Robb entrer :

-Vous allez me suivre.

Il tira le prisonnier sans ménagement et l'emmena hors du camp dans un la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la rivière et Robb fixa le blond :

-Je me suis dit que ça vous ferez du bien de vous dégourdir les jambes.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je tente de m'enfuir ?

-Non, car vous savez très bien que si vous essayez et que je vous rattrape je serai beaucoup moins gentil que la dernière fois.

Le Lannister hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, il aimait les défis. Robb leva les yeux au ciel :

-Vous êtes prévenu, si j'étais vous je ne tenterai rien de stupide.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas moi !

Jaime ramassa une pierre, en donna un coup au Jeune Loup et partit en courant aussi vite que possible. Robb fut légèrement sonné et mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il porta la main à sa tempe douloureuse et grogna en constatant qu'il saignait. Le brun serra les dents et se mit à courir après son prisonnier, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Certes le lion avait pris de l'avance, mais le loup était plus jeune et plus vigoureux, il le rattrapa sans trop de difficultés malgré le fait que la tête lui tournait légèrement. Finalement il plaqua le blond au sol et le força à le regarder :

-Il ne faut jamais prendre mes menaces à la légère !

-Qu'allez-vous me faire maintenant Lord Stark ?

Robb réfléchit rapidement, il ne pouvait pas le tuer ni trop l'estropier sinon ses sœurs auraient de graves problèmes. Finalement le brun eut un sourire plus que déroutant et se redressa légèrement, toujours assis sur le blond et lui maintenant ses poignets liés au sol :

-Si les rumeurs disent vrai et que vous ne couchez qu'avec votre sœur, je vais vous faire passer cette petite manie.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu, mais pas maintenant, je le ferai quand vous ne vous y attendrez pas, et surtout quand je ne serais pas en train de me vider de mon sang à cause d'une fichue pierre.

Robb se releva en tirant le prisonnier derrière lui. Jaime fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne saisis pas vraiment ce que vous voulez me faire.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le camp. Robb propulsa Jaime grâce à un violent coup de pied dans le postérieur et ferma la cage à double tour :

-Sachez que vous m'avez mis en colère, et que la punition viendra, ne pensez pas que je suis faible et que je n'oserai rien faire. Je trouve simplement plus amusant d'attendre, après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Le jeune roi partit sur ces derniers mots en ricanant et en faisant signe à des gardes de prendre la relève de la surveillance.

* * *

Jaime était plus nerveux que jamais, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que Robb lui avait fait sa menace et qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait. Le lion savait qu'il regretterait ce qu'il avait fait car Robb avait eu l'air plus sérieux que jamais en lui parlant. Les jours s'étaient légèrement réchauffés, et tout le monde à part lui semblait parfaitement en profiter. Il voyait régulièrement des soldats passer torse nus ou simplement en chemise longue et en bottes. Jaime ne comprenait pas comment ils faisaient alors qu'il avait l'impression de devenir un glaçon ! Le Lannister avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou et qu'il ne serait jamais libérer, cette guerre semblait s'éterniser comme si sa famille ne mettait pas toutes les ressources nécessaires pour le sauver. Jaime espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompait, il ne supporterait pas l'idée que son père le laisse pourrir aux mains des ennemis sans lever le petit doigt. Jaime en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son cerveau se bloqua complètement, Robb venait de sortir de sa tente torse nu avec simplement un pantalon tombant bas sur ses hanches. Il était magnifique, le blond ne pouvait nier cette évidence : le Jeune Loup était le premier homme à lui faire cet effet. Comme si il l'avait senti Robb tourna la tête vers lui, eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha :

-Un problème ?

Le lion était sans voix, maintenant qu'il avait si près de lui ce torse musclé et ces muscles parfaitement dessinés. Un soldat passa à côté de Robb, il portait un seau d'eau plein, le brun sourit et le lui prit :

-Merci, quelle chaleur ! Un peu de répit avant que l'hiver ne vienne !

Il se renversa le seau sur la tête. Jaime ne put retenir un léger couinement, c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vue, de plus le pantalon mouillé laissait entrevoir les contours de la virilité du jeune roi du Nord. Robb éclata de rire avant de lui murmurer :

-Ce n'est que le début.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Jaime plus confus que jamais. Le lion était totalement perdu, il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir pour qui que ce soit d'autre que pour sa jumelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se passa une main sur le visage, décidément cette captivité allait être interminable !

* * *

Robb retourna dans sa tente en souriant, heureux du petit effet qu'il avait provoqué. Il voulait faire tomber le grand Jaime Lannister de son piédestal. L'homme que toutes les femmes désiraient à travers les Sept Couronnes n'aurait bientôt plus qu'une chose en tête : se faire posséder par un homme. Car oui, Robb avait bien l'intention de jouer avec le lion, de le rendre fou de désir pour lui au point que plus rien d'autre ne l'intéresse. Certes c'était la punition que Robb avait imaginé la veille car il devait avouer que le Lannister était un bel homme, il ne pouvait dire le contraire, ça aurait été de la pure hypocrisie. L'aîné Stark s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était beau et que le sexe ne servait pas uniquement à assouvir le désir, ça pouvait aussi bien démontrer l'amour qu'être utilisé comme une arme. Le brun se frotta les mains avec un sourire cruel sur le visage, il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Robb continuait son petit jeu, le jour de chaleur avait été exceptionnel, il faisait à nouveau un temps glacial. Le jeune homme ne pouvait donc plus s'exhiber comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, il devait donc trouver d'autres moyens. Toutefois il savait que selon comment il plaçait la lumière dans sa tente, le jeu d'ombres laisserait voir au prisonnier des choses qui attiseraient son imagination. C'est pourquoi le soir il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à se déshabiller de façon lente et plutôt sensuelle en sachant parfaitement que le Lannister le verrait puisque sa tente se trouvait en face de la cage. Le jeune homme était en train de faire son petit manège lorsque sa mère dans la tente :

-J'ai à te parler Robb.

-Oui Mère ?

Le jeune homme était en pantalon et regardait sa mère avec attention. Celle-ci l'observa et soupira :

-Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je te trouve changé.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mère, tout va parfaitement bien.

-Mais à quel jeu joues-tu ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais sachez simplement que je maîtrise la situation.

-Tout cela a un rapport avec le Régicide ?

-Je trouve que vous posez beaucoup de questions alors que je vous ai dit que je contrôlais parfaitement ce qui se passait. Je crois que vous oubliez mon nouveau statut, et le fait que vous soyez ma mère n'y change rien, je suis votre roi à présent.

Catelyn hocha la tête et s'inclina légèrement :

-C'est vrai, désolée, je te laisse.

Elle sortit de la tente et Robb soupira. Il n'aimait pas abuser de sa position, surtout envers sa famille, mais sa mère l'avait agacé en insistant alors qu'il lui avait assuré que tout se passait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de lui révéler son plan sinon il savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait essayé de le persuader de changer de tactique.

* * *

Jaime avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou, le jeune Stark savait comment faire monter le désir chez quelqu'un ! Le lion devait avouer que le loup était très fort à ce jeu malgré sa jeunesse. Le jeune roi sortit de sa tente pour partir mener une bataille. Jaime soupira, il aurait tant voulu y participer ! Il resta au fond de sa cage à attendre que le temps passe, il n'avait pas d'autre solution de toute façon.

La journée passa lentement, et après une durée interminable, l'armée Stark revint enfin. Robb était en vie mais avait été blessé au bras. La manche de la chemise du jeune roi était imbibée de sang et on pouvait voir une profonde entaille, ce qui fit manquer un battement au cœur du blond même si le loup ne semblait pas souffrir outre mesure. Catelyn s'élança auprès de son fils :

-Mais tu es blessé !

-Aucune importance, ce n'est rien de sérieux comparé à ceux qui ont totalement perdu un membre ou la vie. Quelques points et sera réglé.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère avant de se diriger vers sa tente. Une jeune femme s'occupant des soins s'approcha et commença aussitôt à s'occuper de lui. Robb se laissait faire tout en regardant le blond dans sa cage :

-Nous avons facilement battu votre armée... encore !

Jaime haussa les épaules :

-C'est parce que je n'étais pas avec eux.

-La fois où je vous ai capturé vous étiez avec eux mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de perdre.

Il eut un sourire victorieux et la jeune infirmière le regarda :

-Nous devrions entrer, vous seriez mieux assis pour que je vous recouse.

Robb hocha la tête et s'exécuta, laissant Jaime marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il se vengerait un jour, qu'il ne serait prisonnier toute sa vie.

* * *

La nuit tomba et Robb finit par ressortir de sa tente. Il se dirigea vers la cage de Jaime, il avait une corde et une ceinture de cuir à la main. Il ouvrit la porte, serra la ceinture autour des poignets du prisonnier, avec la corde c'était comme une laisse. Il le tira hors de la cage et se dirigea en direction de la rivière sous le regard surpris de la plupart du campement. Robb se moquait bien qu'on le juge, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Une fois devant la rivière il regarda Jaime, sourit, sortit une longue dague de sa ceinture et s'approcha de son prisonnier. Jaime était pétrifié, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et ça le terrifiait. Finalement Robb découpa les vêtements du blond, et une fois que celui-ci fut nu devant lui il lança :

-Maintenant dans l'eau ! Même les porcs sentent moins mauvais que vous ! Je ne supporte plus votre puanteur !

-Ce problème n'existerait pas si j'étais libre !

-Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, maintenant dans l'eau !

-Mais il fait trop froid, l'eau est glacée !

-Je m'en moque, soit vous y entrez de votre plein gré soit je vous pousse.

Jaime serra les dents et se résigna, il n'était pas en position de force actuellement. Il entra donc dans l'eau et poussa un cri de douleur, l'eau était glaciale et ça faisait mal. Robb ricana et entendit un craquement de branche à quelques pas. Il se tourna et vit sa mère qui l'observait :

-Que fais-tu avec lui ?

-Il sentait mauvais, je me suis dit qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il tombe malade à cause de sa crasse n'est-ce pas ?

Catelyn ne put retenir un sourire, elle détestait les Lannister de tout son cœur et elle était contente de voir que son fils était en train de torturer Jaime. Elle se mit à rire en regardant le blond, nu comme un ver dans l'eau :

-C'est donc pour cela que se pâment toutes les filles de Westeros ? Les pauvres elles seraient grandement déçues de voir ce qui se cache sous ce pantalon !

-Mère ne le jugez pas trop durement, il fait très froid pour quelqu'un du Sud.

Robb avait répondu ça en riant, il savait parfaitement qu'attaquer la virilité d'un homme était la pire torture possible. Catelyn demanda après avoir recouvré son calme :

-As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

-Non merci Mère, je contrôle la situation.

-Très bien, alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Mère.

La rousse repartit et Robb reporta son attention sur son prisonnier. Celui-ci grelottait dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Le brun fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entièrement mouillé ? Ce n'est pas en restant simplement dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses que vous allez vous laver !

Jaime serra les dents, il détestait réellement cette situation :

-Pitié ne me forcez pas à faire ça.

-Pardon ? Je vous ai bien entendu utiliser le mot pitié ? Votre famille en a pour mon père et mes sœurs qui sont prisonniers de la capitale ?!

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi !

-Mais je n'ai que vous sous la main donc il faudra bien vous y faire !

Sur ces mots Robb tira sèchement sur la corde, faisant trébucher Jaime qui se retrouva complètement mouillé. Il éclata de rire :

-J'en ai assez, sortez maintenant.

Le blond revint sur la berge et Robb le regarda des pieds à la tête. Sans rien dire il retira sa cape, la pose sur les épaules du lion et repartit en direction du camp. Jaime ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi lui donnait-il un vêtement pour se couvrir alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il soit humilié au plus haut point ?! Ils traversèrent donc le camp en sens inverse, il n'y avait presque plus personne en dehors des tentes car le froid de la nuit était tombé d'un coup et il était vraiment tard. Les deux gardes qui attendaient toujours devant la cage s'inclinèrent devant leur roi. Robb leur fit un signe de la main :

-Je m'occupe de lui cette nuit, reposez vous.

-Bien Votre Altesse.

Ils partirent sans rien dire et Robb coula un regard en direction du lion. Il le tira jusque dans sa tente, là une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante se dressait. Jaime arqua un sourcil et le brun retira la cape de sur ses épaules :

-Entrez dedans.

-Le coup de la rivière était la fameuse punition ?

-Pas vraiment, je voulais simplement vous montrer que je suis le roi, je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux de qui je veux dans mon camp.

Jaime entra dans la baignoire et soupira d'aise, il avait l'impression que son dernier vrai bain remontait à une éternité. Robb retira la ceinture et la corde d'autour de ses poignets, il laissa simplement les fers qui s'y trouvaient.

* * *

Jaime n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir face à tout ceci. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Robb qui commençait à se déshabiller lui aussi. Le blond était totalement perdu, que devait-il faire au juste ? Robb s'allongea lascivement sur son lit :

-Lavez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit j'aimerais dormir un peu.

Jaime attrapa le savon posé sur le bord de la baignoire en bois et commença à se laver. Ça faisait tant de bien de se sentir un peu plus propre à chaque frottement ! Il se sentait rougir car Robb observait le moindre de ses mouvements. Finalement Jaime se rinça et sortit de l'eau toujours sous l'œil indéchiffrable du brun. Le Lannister ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas de quoi se sécher ou se rhabiller. Robb se redressa sur un coude et le regarda :

-C'est assez drôle, je suis sans défense, vous auriez pu essayer de fuir me tuer et de fuir...

Jaime réalisa que le brun avait raison, il aurait pu profiter de cette situation mais n'en avait rien fait. Au fond le blond n'avait pas envie de faire de mal à Robb, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il appréciait le Jeune Loup. Il ne s'imaginait pas le tuer ou le blesser, et il devait admettre que la vue de ce corps magnifique nu et alangui devant lui le fascinait. Le roi passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux avant de descendre sur son torse musclé, son ventre plat aux abdos parfaitement dessinés et sur son entre-jambe. Jaime suivait la main, il était comme hypnotisé, il se mordit la lèvre, c'était plus fort que lui. Robb eut un sourire en coin en voyant que le blond avait un début d'érection :

-Tout va bien ?

Le lion ne pouvait même pas répondre, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Finalement le loup se leva et s'approcha :

-Vous semblez perturbé. Je vous plaîs ?

Jaime déglutit avec peine, Robb n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ils étaient nus tous les deux. Le blond tendit sa main et passa ses doigts sur le torse du roi avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Robb eut un sourire en coin, son plan fonctionnait apparemment. Il recula tout de même :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

-Je... mais je croyez que vous... enfin que... vu que vous vous êtes mis nu volontairement devant moi et que vous m'avez fourni un bain... je croyais que vous vouliez...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas.

Robb se mit à rire et le regarda :

-Vous êtes totalement perdu quand votre sœur n'est pas là pour vous dire quoi faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de Cersei pour savoir ce que je veux !

-Vraiment ? Comment expliquez-vous alors que vous soyez soudain attiré par un homme alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas avant ?

Jaime haussa simplement les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça. Il se contenta de reculer :

-Si vous vouliez bien me donner des vêtements, je pourrais ainsi retourner dans ma cage.

-Et si je voulais vous y enfermer nu ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas.

-Je peux absolument tout, je suis le roi du Nord !

Robb était réellement en colère, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Il fixa le blond et croisa ses bras devant lui. Le brun n'avait plus autant envie de jouer maintenant, il n'était plus sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée finalement. Robb se rallongea sur son lit :

-Faites ce que vous voulez je m'en moque, je suis fatigué.

Jaime resta immobile un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, et finalement il s'approcha du lit du roi. Il se glissa derrière lui et caressa son flanc en embrassant sa nuque :

-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait entrer dans cette tente ? Vous jouez avec moi depuis que j'ai tenté de fuir et que j'ai tué ce pauvre gamin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi exactement ?

-Je ne veux rien du tout.

-Je suis sûr que vous mentez.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je quoi que ce soit avec vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour vous occuper.

Robb tourna légèrement la tête :

-J'ai assez de choses à faire qui me tiennent occupé.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avez-vous fait en sorte que je tombe sous votre charme ? C'était ça la punition ?

Robb soupira, finalement il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu, il était lui aussi tombé sous le charme du blond. Le brun soupira à nouveau et se redressa :

-Je vais vous donner des vêtements et vous allez retourner dans la cage.

Jaime regarda Robb et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le jeune homme hésita avant de rendre le baiser du lion. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne et posa une main sur ses fesses. Jaime devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il changerait autant en si peu de temps. Robb se rallongea en attirant le Lannister tout contre lui. Les deux hommes étaient follement excités, leurs membres semblaient sur le point d'exploser tant ils étaient en érection. Jaime murmura contre les lèvres du jeune roi :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Je crois que comme toutes ces idiotes, je vous trouvez séduisant sans en avoir conscience. Au début je voulais vous faire tomber sous mon charme pour vous punir de votre tentative de fuite, mais maintenant je crois que ce petit jeu m'a plus émoustillé que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Robb se mit au-dessus du blond. Il caressa son corps et lui tendit sa main. Jaime suça avidement les doigts sans hésiter avant de la retirer et de lui rendre sa main :

-Faites de moi ce que vous voulez.

Robb lui mordit la lèvre et caressa ses fesses avant d'entrer un doigt en lui. Jaime gémit en se cambrant et mordilla la gorge du roi. Le brun commença à faire bouger sa main et grogna lorsque le lion attrapa son érection et qu'il commença à la caresser. C'était délicieux, finalement le brun ajouta rapidement un deuxième et un troisième doigt. C'était un moment délicieux, finalement il retira ses doigts et regarda Jaime dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et le pénétra d'un mouvement lent mais profond. Les deux hommes gémirent à nouveau st le brun commença un mouvement de hanches. Il avala les gémissements de Jaime dans des baisers ardents. Finalement il accéléra le rythme, Robb n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie, il devait avouer que les gémissements du blond le rendait fou. Il continua d'accélérer ses mouvements, allant plus fort, les deux hommes étaient au bord de l'extase. Finalement Jaime se tendit et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules musclés de son amant. Robb donna quelques coups de riens supplémentaires avant de jouir à son tour. Il étouffa son gémissement dans l'oreiller, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit les entende. Finalement le brun se retira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Jaime regardait le plafond de la tente sans rien dire, il avait un sourire niais sur le visage. Il se tourna et regarda le brun :

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... déjà on va reprendre notre souffle et après j'aviserai.

Jaime hocha la tête et lança :

-Je n'avais jamais autant aimé faire l'amour avant. C'était incroyable !

Robb embrassa son amant et le prit contre lui :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire maintenant mais une chose est sûre : on ne doit pas te trouver dans ma tente demain matin.

-Je comprend oui.

Le Lannister hocha la tête et se redressa :

-Alors donne-moi des vêtements et remets-moi dans ma cage.

Le brun se leva et lui tendit des vêtements. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent et le blond se tourna vers son amant :

-Allons-y.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Robb lui remit ses menottes. Après ça il le ramena à la cage et l'y enferma. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le camp pour les observer. Robb tendit la main et la posa sur la joue du blond :

-J'espère vraiment que ta sœur va retrouver la raison et va libérer ma famille.

-J'espère aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Robb retourna dans sa tente.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Ned fut exécuté pour trahison. Robb avait le cœur brisé, mais il réussit à faire la part des choses et à ne pas tuer Jaime en représailles. Car malgré la colère et la douleur, Robb était tombé amoureux de Jaime et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait empêché ses soldats et sa mère de tuer le lion. À la place il avait été décimer tout un régiment Lannister qui se trouvait à un point stratégique. Le soir de la bataille, malgré ses blessures, Robb fit longuement l'amour à Jaime, il avait besoin de réconfort, de sentir que le blond n'était pas comme sa famille et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Après leurs ébats Jaime l'avait tenu dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré que l'exécution de son père était une grande injustice et qu'il ferait payer sa famille pour cet affront. Jaime ne cautionnait pas du tout la décision de Joffrey et il lui en voulait vraiment pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce fut à ce moment que les mots brûlèrent la bouche du brun et qu'il murmura à son amant d'une voix étranglée qu'il l'aimait. Jaime n'avait rien dit, il était trop submergé par l'émotion, il l'avait serré plus fort dans ses bras et ils étaient restés ainsi, finissant par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, un corbeau arriva, annonçant que Sansa et Arya allaient être renvoyées à Winterfelle en échange de Jaime. Le Jeune Loup était un trop fin stratège et il éliminait toute l'armée Lannister en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Tywin voulait que ça se termine enfin et il voulait récupérer son fils. Le loup sourit et montra le message à sa mère, celle-ci pleura de joie et ils décidèrent de repartir en direction de Winterfell le jour même. Robb alla ensuite voir Jaime et lui tendit le bout de parchemin. Le blond le lu et soupira :

-Alors nous allons devoir nous dire au revoir.

-Il semblerait en effet.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, personne n'avait pu deviner leur idylle. Le blond soupira :

-On se doutait que ça ne pourrait pas durer ainsi éternellement n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas la douleur.

Le Lannister regarda le jeune homme et sourit :

-Tu es jeune, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver l'amour. Aussi bien filles que garçons tomberont à tes pieds.

-Mais je n'en veux pas d'autre !

Jaime sourit tristement et caressa sa joue :

-Ce serait trop compliqué Robb. Mais sache une chose : moi aussi je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de reculer d'un bond :

-Sors de ma cage avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit. Nous avons réussi à garder ce secret pendant un long temps ce serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant.

-Tu reviendras me voir après ta libération ?

-Je ferais mon possible mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Le brun soupira et hocha la tête :

-J'en étais sûr. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu retrouves les tiens.

Il ferma la porte de la cage et retourna dans sa tente.

* * *

Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, les deux filles Stark revinrent chez elle et Jaime fut libéré. Le blond lança un regard au roi du Nord et lui sourit discrètement. Robb sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur au fur et à mesure que le cortège s'éloignait. Le brun soupira de nouveau, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard malgré les appels de sa famille, il voulait voir Jaime jusqu'au tout dernier instant qu'il le pouvait. Finalement le cortège disparu et Robb se tourna vers sa mère et ses sœurs qui le fixaient. Catelyn fronça les sourcils :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Robb ?

-Tout va bien mère, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'avais bêtement l'espoir de voir Père apparaître au loin une fois que ces maudits Lannister seraient partis.

La rousse soupira et prit son fils dans ses bras :

-J'aimerais ça moi aussi.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château et Jaime regarda Sansa. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment et passa son bras sous le sien :

-Allons marcher, nous avons tant de choses à nous dire !

Le duo partit dans la cour et la jeune femme lança sans hésiter :

-J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Tu es amoureux de Jaime Lannister n'est-ce pas ?

Robb écarquilla les yeux :

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais simplement ce que c'est. Moi aussi j'ai eu une amourette secrète pendant mon séjour là-bas.

-Ah oui, et qui ?

-Tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ?

-Oui je te jure de garder le secret.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de Tyrion Lannister et... j'attends son enfant.

Le brun la serra dans ses bras et caressa son dos :

-Il est au courant ?

-Oui, nous... nous nous sommes mariés en secret.

Robb sourit et lui caressa la joue :

-Je suis heureux pour vous, tu vas aller vivre avec eux ?

-Il veut qu'on vive quelque part où aucune de nos familles ne viendra nous embêter. Nous nous aimons sincèrement tu sais.

Le brun sourit et caressa sa joue avant de soupirer :

-Tu as beaucoup de chance. Moi je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme, c'est complètement différent.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que deux hommes ne tombent pas amoureux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Si vous vous aimez vraiment vous trouverez une solution.

Robb hocha la tête, il voulait croire sa sœur, en effet elle était resplendissante. La rousse grimaça :

-Tu resteras avec moi quand je vais l'annoncer à Mère ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant de rejoindre leur mère. Celle-ci était en train de discuter avec Arya. Sansa coula un regard à son frère, c'était le moment de l'aveu.

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que l'échange avait été fait. Robb continuait de gérer le Nord et il s'en sortait à merveille. Un messager arriva et tendit un parchemin à Robb. Ce dernier le lu rapidement et sourit, c'était un message de Jaime, il lui donnait rendez-vous au bord de la rivière. Le Jeune Loup régla rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire et partit. Il trouva le blond accoudé à un arbre. Robb s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui. Jaime se retourna en souriant et l'embrassa :

-J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais partir de Port-Réal !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et le brun le serra dans ses bras :

-Je suis tellement heureux qu'on puisse enfin se voir !

-Moi aussi tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

-J'ai appris pour Sansa et Tyrion, je suis très heureux pour eux.

-Moi aussi, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très bien et qu'ils auront un magnifique bébé.

Jaime l'embrassa et lui retira sa chemise :

-J'ai envie de toi !

-Moi aussi j'ai envie !

Robb tira Jaime par la main jusqu'à une cabane abandonnée dans la forêt. Les deux hommes firent follement l'amour avant de s'enlacer. Jaime se cala contre le corps musclé du plus jeune :

-Je suis bien avec toi !

-Moi aussi je suis bien, j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et un autre baiser. Jaime soupira :

-Et si nos familles l'apprenaient ce serait si grave que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... on a jamais vu un roi amoureux d'un homme, et encore moins d'un membre d'une famille ennemie.

-Pas si ennemie que ça finalement : Sansa et Tyrion, toi et moi...

Le brun se mit à rire et caressa l'épaule du blond :

-Sauf que Sansa et Tyrion vont avoir un enfant, c'est une très bonne chose. Mais c'est différent pour nous, car nous ne pourrons jamais unir nos familles de cette façon.

-Et alors ? On s'aime, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

-Si mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit assez mince comme explication.

-Je sais oui.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et restèrent ainsi, ils n'avaient pas envie de partir de cette cabane.

* * *

Le temps passa et finalement les deux hommes trouvèrent une solution. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux en faisant les cents pas. Il devait avouer que ça faisait des semaines qu'il attendait l'arrivée du blond. Sansa avait donné naissance à un magnifique fils qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Ned en l'honneur de son grand-père. De son côté Robb avait trouvé le courage d'avouer à sa mère qu'il aimait Jaime Lannister et qu'il le voyait souvent en cachette. De son côté le blond avait dit à sa famille qu'il voulait vivre dans le Nord et qu'ils n'avaient rien à y redire, qu'il avait décidé de sa vie et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y changer. Jaime devait donc arriver à Winterfell et s'y installer. Robb avait annoncé au peuple du Nord que Jaime Lannister viendrait maintenant vivre avec eux. Le loup devait trouver le moyen d'avoir un héritier ou une héritière, car même s'il aimait Jaime il voulait avoir au moins un enfant. Le brun était en train de tourner dans la pièce lorsqu'un garde annonçant :

-Ser Jaime Lannister.

Le jeune roi sourit et dévala les escaliers en courant, il avait hâte de serrer le blond contre lui. Le brun arriva dans la cour au moment où Jaime descendait de sa monture. Il sourit en voyant le brun et vint à sa rencontre :

-Enfin arrivé !

Ils s'embrassèrent, ils n'avaient plus envie de se cacher. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le château et discutèrent. Arya arriva et regarda Jaime :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez être en couple !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le brun lança :

-Je veux avoir au moins un enfant même si je suis amoureux de Jaime. J'apporterai un héritier au Nord c'est sûr et certain. Oui je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir parlé avant mais je veux au moins un enfant, plusieurs même si c'est possible.

Jaime hocha la tête et lui sourit :

-Je ne suis pas contre cette idée moi non plus.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et discutèrent avec la famille de Robb avant d'aller manger. Le couple ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir était fait, mais ils étaient heureux d'être tous les deux. Le brun était content que Jaime ne soit pas contre l'idée qu'il ait un enfant. Pour ça bien sûr il devrait avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme. Les deux hommes avaient le temps d'y penser, ils allaient construire leur relation maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher, qu'ils pouvaient tout assumer. Catelyn était toujours méfiante envers les deux Lannister qui partageaient la vie de ses deux aînés, mais elle s'inclinait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Après tout Sansa était aussi très amoureuse de Tyrion et ils filaient le parfait amour.

* * *

Robb attira Jaime contre lui une fois dans leur chambre et soupira d'aise :

-J'ai cru que ça n'arriverais jamais.

-Je sais c'est complètement fou ! Qui aurait cru qu'on pourrait vivre notre amour au grand jour ?

Le brun sourit et caressa l'épaule du blond, il était bien comme ça. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, heureux à l'idée que l'avenir s'annonçait prometteur. Il y aurait des ajustements à faire mais ils s'en sortiraient parfaitement ils le savaient. Robb était confiant, son peuple l'aimait et ils finiraient par aimer Jaime presque autant que lui l'aimait. Le brun devrait aussi trouver des fonctions pour son amant, il ne voulait pas que Jaime s'ennuie ou se sente inutile.

* * *

Les deux hommes trouvèrent un équilibre dans leur relation, Robb avait fait le nécessaire avec la bénédiction de Jaime et il allait avoir un enfant. Le couple était heureux, le blond aussi voulait cet enfant, il avait hâte de pouvoir l'élever avec son amant. Ils devaient attendre encore un peu, mais ils avaient hâte. Jaime s'occupait de l'armée Stark à présent, il aimait beaucoup ce nouveau poste. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et le regarda en souriant, il le trouvait tellement beau. Il l'embrassa en passant, il avait une réunion importante. À présent le lion faisait totalement partie de la meute de loups, même Catelyn l'appréciait à présent.

* * *

Le bébé arriva enfin, Robb avait maintenant un fils. Il décida de l'appeler Richard, il était magnifique, il lui ressemblait déjà énormément. Jaime était complètement gaga de cet enfant, certes il en avait déjà trois mais il avait décidé de renoncer à eux en partant dans le Nord. Son père avait exigé qu'il n'ait plus jamais aucun contact avec lui, sa sœur ou les enfants de celle-ci, Tywin avait toujours refusé de voir le fait que ses jumeaux couchaient ensemble et que les enfants de Cersei étaient le fruit de cet inceste. Certes il avait eu de la peine de devoir quitter Myrcella et Tommen, mais Joffrey n'allait pas lui manquer du tout ! Jaime voulait s'occuper de ce bébé, pour la première fois il pourrait élever un enfant sans faire semblant que ce n'était pas le sien. Robb tenait le petit dans ses bras et il embrassa son amant :

-Il est parfait tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si, le plus beau bébé du monde.

Jaime embrassa tendrement le loup en caressa la joue du bébé, décidément cette nouvelle vie allait être merveilleuse, il allait pouvoir rattraper toutes ses années de péchés avec sa sœur. Là il pourrait être enfin lui-même et enfin vivre comme il l'entendant sans être sous la pression de Cersei. Il sourit en regardant Robb, oui, tout serait différent maintenant.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
